


Sick in the Woodland Realm

by LM_writes_TTSG



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_writes_TTSG/pseuds/LM_writes_TTSG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Being Thranduil’s Future Queen, and Him Taking Care of You When You’re Ill, How Gentle His Hands, Which Are Lethal When Holding a Blade, Are When They<br/>Caress You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick in the Woodland Realm

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of an imagine I found from the blog "Fandom Imagine" on Tumblr.  
> Please feel free to comment!

The healers exited your room to fetch more cool water and herbs for you. You were sweating through your robes, and yet you felt as if you were encased in ice. This sickness must pass, your wedding to King Thranduil was only a fortnight away now, and you refused to be ill. Wood elves did not get ill easily, and yet, when this sickness had struck you, it quickly ravaged your body. Your eyes were tightly shut as your body convulsed with cramping pain. Your breath fled you and you began gasping for air, twisting and turning in your bed.  
You suddenly felt hands grip your shoulders and turn you, restraining your arms from where they were gripping at your own scalp. Your eyes flew open and looked up, first in frustration and pain, then in wondrous anxiousness, as you beheld the face of Thranduil. Your body immediately stopped writhing but you began to quiver and shutter as the chill returned to your body. He began to remove the blankets covering you, and the healers returned. They saw him and their eyes immediately widened as they stopped and bowed to him. He lifted you into his arms while shouting at them to run you a hot bath. Your hands clutched at his robes, and you whimpered as your skin prickled with the contact of the fabric.  
When you reached the bath, he set you down and turned to a healer and demanded that you be bathed and dressed in something light- a white linen dress- and be brought back to your chambers. You saw the steam rising, and began to shake once more. Thranduil turned to you and grabbed your hand gently, before leaning in to speak lowly to you.  
“The water will be hot. It needs to be, to purge your body of the fever which ravages it. Try to bear it for as long as you can. Cold water will be added in to gradually bring down the temperature.” With that, he then turned and left and the healers began removing your sweat-drenched clothes and hurried you into the hot bath. The water stung your skin and at first you rejected it, but Thranduil’s words still hung in your ears, and you eventually settled into the water.  
After a while, the water had cooled and you felt much better, the healers were smiling at your progress and you heard many whispers about the “wisdom of the king.” You grew quiet and resigned to yourself, thinking about how gentle, yet firm he had been. Your forthcoming marriage was a point of some anxiety for you, as you had never seen him as caring and gentle as he’d been with you tonight. You had worried that he would remain cold and distant throughout your years, and were resigned to fulfill your duties as his queen, and hoped for no more.  
You felt strong enough, and cool enough, that you reached for a robe and wrapped it around yourself as you exited the bath. The healers were replaced in part by servant girls who helped you into your simple dress. You slowly made your way back to your chambers. Two ladies helped support you, as you were still quite weak, and they opened your chamber doors to a peculiar sight.  
Thranduil stood by a table, goblet in hand, now with new robes on. They were simpler as well, ivory colored tunic over darker plain trousers. His brooch still sat at the base of his throat, but he did not wear his crown. In the pale glow of the moon and the lanterns in the chamber, he looked even more ethereal than usual. You smiled and tried to bow to him quaking slightly. He frowned and set the goblet down, and strode over to you quickly, brow furrowing, and his arms flew out to steady you.  
“Melamin, careful! Be still.” He put an arm around your waist and half-carried you over to the bed. He sat you down on the end and then walked back over to pick up the goblet. He strained the steaming liquid inside into a clear crystal goblet and brought it over to you. “There is no need to stand on ceremony here. In a fortnight you will no longer be a simple elven maid, you’ll be my wife.” He smiled gently, and you watched him carefully as he handed you the drink. The liquid inside was almost completely clear, but there was a slight golden tint to it.  
“What is this drink?”  
“It is a form of tea made, in part, from the Athelas plant. It was used in the old days as a general remedy. It should help you to get well.” He sat down at the table and watched you drink the tea. It was heavenly; slightly sweet at first, but rich and robust as well. After half of the drink was finished, you looked at Thranduil and smiled gently, feeling a bit exposed under his gaze. You averted your gaze and set the drink down. You gazed at your hand for a moment, until you heard him rise. Your heart sank for a moment as you thought he might be leaving. Instead his tall frame came to kneel in front of you on the soft fur rug.  
“Why do you gaze at me so, but then turn your eyes away from me when I gaze back?” His eyes held yours, and this time, you could not look away. When you responded, you’re voice came out in the smallest whisper.  
“ ‘Melamin’, you called me. I did not think I would ever receive such an affectionate endearment, from you.” His gaze softened again and he moved to sit next to you.  
“Now why would you think that?”  
“I know that our marriage is politically driven. We hardly know one another, and you always seem so distant.” He stood; his back was to you as he paced the room to the great window which overlooked the realm.  
“I am sorry that this is how I have caused you to see me. However, not all of why you say is entirely true.” He turned back to you, and there was such a mischievous, yet kind, smile on his lips that you immediately smiled as well. “I have known of you for quite some-time. I have watched you, silently, for many years. You are kind to the people of the realm, and come from some noble blood. I have grown very fond of you in the last few centuries. True that we do not know each other very intimately, but that will hopefully come. As for my distance, I am sorry. Outside of these rooms, I must be King. As such, even after we’re married, there will be little affection in public.”  
“I would not dream of behaving intimately with you in any way outside our chambers. But even here, you seldom ever visited, and even then you behaved as if you were king, still. Tonight was the first night that I had received any kind of affection from you- physical or otherwise.”  
“Again, I am sorry; it is hard, for me. But please do not think that I do not care for you. Quite the opposite, in fact. You are the first I have cared for in many centuries.” He crossed and knelt back down to you, and even on his knees, he was still as tall as you were sitting. He merely held your gaze for a moment, then raised his hand to cup your cheek. You closed your eyes and leaned into his hand for a time, while his forehead came to rest on yours. Suddenly you came back to yourself and raised your head, drawing away from him.  
“No. You shouldn’t even be near me. I fear that this sickness might plague you as well.” He chuckled softly and shook his head before leaning in to kiss you first on your forehead, then sweetly on both your cheeks. He then drew back to look at you; his brow furrowed, head cocked, and his eyes narrowed at you in questioning. Then, deftly and slowly, he leaned in to kiss you gently on your lips. You froze, and at first did not return his kiss, but after a moment, you sighed and began to respond.  
His passion quickly grew, and you lost any resolve you had of him not being close to you. His kisses began to litter more than just your lips; he moved along your jaw and over your neck. They were quick, and full of need. However, soon, his hands came to rest on either side of your face, and yours were at his neck, fingers tangled in the ends of his silvery hair. His breathing was slightly heavier than usual, and his eyes were filled with their own starlight.  
You both laughed like younglings for a few moments, then he stood and pulled you with him. He lifted you up into his arms once more and carried you around to the head of your bed. He placed you down on the bed, then removed his over-tunic, which left him in a simple thin white shirt and his pants. He took off his boots, then joined you in bed, pulling you to his chest and setting you between his legs. One of his arms wrapped around your waist, while the other stroked your arm and mused with your hair.  
Meanwhile, you were stunned at the very intimate place where you now found yourself.  
“My lord, this is very intimate. We are not yet married.” At this, he merely laughed and pulled you tighter against him.  
“I told you, there is no need for ceremony here. I would hope that you already consider your self mine, and I, yours. Also, I hope that you will not address me so formally when we are together.”  
You hummed in contentment; you were so glad at this new depth of feeling the normally cold king was showing you. You relaxed more into his arms, and he laid his cheek to yours. You leaned into kiss his cheek, and then, in a sigh you whispered his name; he sighed in return.  
“There it is.” he murmured.  
You fell asleep in his arms, and woke up in the morning to the warmth and security of them. Your fever had broken and you felt almost completely remedied. You looked up into Thranduil’s face, his features soft, peaceful, and still. His eyes fluttered open, and he smiled down at you, gently and quietly, before kissing you softly.


End file.
